


Extra Credit

by Peristeal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peristeal/pseuds/Peristeal
Summary: Five years ago, Gavin Reed was in a tragic car accident that took the life of his mother.Today, he has to welcome his father's new wife into their home, along with her two sons, Connor and Richard.Gavin is determined to keep his walls up, and in his opinion, for good reason.  But Richard can't seem to leave him in peace, and through a rocky relationship, parts of his past are painfully uncovered.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG BIG BIG BIG SHOUTOUT goes to my dear friend Atu, who listened to me whine and moan and patiently stood by my side while I finally dug something out of my million drafts and actually POST IT. Thank you friend <3
> 
> Please check out their DBH fics! You can find them on here as [meowvelous!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous)
> 
> Enjoy while I stumble through this story and remember how to write again! <3

Gavin Reed scuffed his shoes on the asphalt of the driveway. It was a Sunday afternoon, and the sun was giving him a headache. Squinting his eyes, he saw a white car finally turn onto their street.  


"That's them?"  


"Yes."  


Gavin snorted. "They don't look very black to me."  


Gavin's father, Everett Reed, whacked him on the back of the head. Gavin yelped.  


"Don't you _dare_ be an asshole." He hissed, knowing full well that his son was trying to get a rise out of him. "They're adopted." He explained as if that would stop his son from being a jackass.  


Gavin rubbed the back of his head and glared up at his father. He didn't care if they were aliens sent from outer space.  


Truthfully, Gavin wanted to be happy for his father, but a bigger part of him could care less. This woman who was getting out of the flashy Audi with her two sons following behind her was nothing special. She would never be anything like his mother.  


"Amanda." Everett said warmly as the woman walked up to them. She had a cold smile and walked with calculated grace. Gavin felt like he would be sick. She was nothing like his mom. His mom would smile so easily and she moved so loose and free. He turned away when they embraced and shared a kiss. When he was turning, he caught the icy gaze of one of her two sons, who was regarding him with unguarded distaste. Raising an eyebrow, he started to sneer until a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.  


"Amanda, this is my son Gavin." Everett said cordially, but the hand on Gavin's shoulder tightened saying everything he couldn't. _Don't you dare cause a scene._  


Amanda smiled at Gavin and extended her hand out to him. "It's so great to finally meet you, Gavin. I've heard so many amazing things about you from your father."  


Gavin took the woman's hand and managed a half grimace that just barely passed for a smile. He didn't meet her eyes. She stepped away and introduced her son's, Connor and Richard.  


Connor stepped forward without being prompted and held out his hand. He stood taller than Gavin and had pale skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes.  


“It’s good to meet you,” Connor said politely with a smile. Gavin reached out and reluctantly shook his hand, feeling his skin crawl. He turned to shake Richard’s hand and saw that he had made no move to step forward. Gavin’s upper lip twitched, ready to ask if the rich bitch had a problem until Connor nudged Richard forward.  


Richard stepped forward and closed his hand tightly around Gavin's. Determined not to wince, Gavin met his soulless grey ice with a heated glare, wishing he could burn the obnoxiously expensive clothing off of his body. It seems like he wasn't the only one that wasn't happy with this arrangement.  


This was not his family. This would _never_ be his family.  


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome~
> 
> Chapter one will be coming up soon! Thank you all!


End file.
